Welcome to Parenthood
by Sakizm
Summary: A series of one-shots about the members of Team Avatar dealing with the trials of parenthood. AU. Canon pairings.
1. Aang and Tenzin

_5/22 EDIT:I did not really like how I had three separate parts of Aang and Tenzin in different chapters. After writing out the Azula stories, I liked how it flowed with different story parts even though it was a longer chapter. So I decided to do the same with the three Aang and Tenzin parts...group them up into one chapter. I'm sorry, but it was bothering me. ^^;_

_But! I do have a new chapter all written out and will update it sometime this week before Memorial Day weekend. If not, it should definitely be up by next week for sure! :)_

**Hello all! Yes, I know I should be updating my other two stories (they're coming slowly) but I had this idea of doing a series of one-shots featuring Team Avatar and parenthood. **

**As much I do NOT like Kataang...I've come to love Tenzin. So in a way, I have come to terms with Kataang being canon. (Zutara is my OTP). Anyways, in regards to this story, I had to make up names for some kids:**

**Aang and Katara - Kya, Ahnah and Tenzin. Sokka and Suki - Kenta, Jian and Chiyo (twins). Zuko and Mai - Hakan and Kuzon (I'm still debating to add a third). Tenzin and Lin (Toph's daughter) are actually canon as they will show up in Legend of Korra.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.**

* * *

><p>Katara is pregnant again, with their third child. Her stomach has swelled considerably in the last eight months, making it difficult for her to perform simple tasks with her large belly in the way. Aang could tell his wife was ready for the pregnancy to be done with for she is starting to complain about her discomfort and could not wait meet the little one.<p>

Deep down, Aang hopes the child would be an airbender this time. His first two daughters, Kya and Ahnah were waterbenders like their mother. Kya, his eldest, was named after Katara's mother and looked very similar to Katara when she was five years old. Kya had also inherited her mother's strength and compassion to help others. She hopes to be a great healer and Katara had taught her some basic waterbending for healing. Aang's youngest, Ahnah was like him personality-wise. She was a bubbly, happy little girl who loved to talk all the time. She had inherited Aang's pranking ways and love for animals. Even young as three years old, Ahnah declared that she wanted to be a vegetarian like her father.

Aang loved his two daughters very much and had tried teaching them the ways of the Air Nomads, but to no avail, his little waterbenders did not understand. They did not have the 'airbender's spirit' as he put it, even though they are part Air Nomad. Aang had expressed his desire for an airbender to his wife before and Katara had understood, knowing that Aang is currently the last airbender. It would make her husband happy to have someone to pass down his culture and bending arts, to begin the Air Nomads anew again.

Aang really hoped their child would be an airbender.

OoOoO

Two hours. That's how long Katara had been in labor with their third child. Aang couldn't help but worry for them both even though this is the third time. To help with his nervousness, Aang started pacing back and forth in the hallway in front of the doors. Kya and Ahnah were with their aunt, Suki and cousins while he, Sokka and Hakoda waited outside the birthing room.

"Aang, sit down," Sokka told the soon-to-be third time father, gesturing to the empty chair across from him. Heeding his brother-in-law's advice, Aang plopped down in the seat with a heavy sigh. He wondered when the birth would be over so he could relax.

As if on cue, a shout could be heard through the walls followed by a piercing wail only a newborn could make. Aang let out a breath of relief he did not realize he had been holding in. He felt Hakoda and Sokka clap him on the shoulder in congratulations; Aang couldn't help but feel proud.

The doors opened and all three heads turned to see the midwife exiting. She was a stocky, plump woman in her late fifties. Grey hair streaked the sides of her hair that was up in a bun. The midwife smiled at Aang, assuring him that everything was fine and they could go inside.

Aang went in first while Hakoda and Sokka waited a few minutes out the doorway, to give the couple a chance to see the baby without anyone interfering the moment. From the doorway, Aang could see his wife propped up in bed, smiling down at the blue clothed bundle in she held in her arms. He approached the bed tentatively and Katara gave her husband a tired, yet happy smile.

"Meet your son," said Katara as she held out the sleeping infant for Aang to take.

Aang held his new son in his arms, and noticed that he felt a tad bit lighter than the times he first held his two daughters when they were born. The infant had a tuff of dark brown hair atop his head, fair skin like Aang's and all ten toes and fingers. He was a healthy little boy.

His and Katara's little boy. Aang gave his wife a proud, happy smile. His attention went back to the little boy in his arms who was beginning to squirm, stretching out his small limbs. The baby gave out a tiny yawn before opening his eyes for the first time and Aang let out a small gasp at the sight.

Grey eyes, just like Aang's. None of his daughters had grey eyes, only blue. Could it be?

Could it be that his son might be an airbender?

"What will we name him?" Aang heard Katara ask him. He looked down at the alert infant in his arms. Grey eyes. His son would need a name fitting for his son.

"Tenzin."

Katara agreed, liking the name for their son. Then Sokka came in followed by Hakoda, announcing that he wanted to meet his nephew and teach him the ways of men when he got older since Aang wasn't manly enough after raising two girls. Katara thwacked him in the arm saying she did not want another Sokka running around, one was enough. Sokka grumbled as he rubbed his sore arm.

Aang chuckled at the sight. He handed Tenzin over to Hakoda so he could meet his newest grandson. Aang gave Katara a kiss on the forehead before leaving to get Suki and the kids so they could meet the newest addition to the family.

_Tenzin._ He smiled to himself. A fitting name for his son.

A fitting name for an airbender.

OoOoO

Ahnah is bored. She sits outside on the steps that lead to their home. Her sister, Kya is having a healing session with their mother. Ahnah has never shown any interest in the healing arts; she prefers to use her waterbending to play pranks and help bring water for Appa and the other bisons her father had found years before she was born.

Ahnah gives out a bored sigh. She wishes her father was here to play games with her. He had to leave two days ago with Uncle Zuko to Republic City for some Avatar and Fire Lord business.

The six year old scans the courtyard and sees her little brother playing with a familiar wooden toy that was made by their Uncle Sokka. It looked like a little boat on wheels and had a sail attached in the center. According to her parents, the toy device looked very similar to a sand-sailor the sandbenders had used. Ahnah knew this because Aang had told the three children the story of Team Avatar's adventures through the Si Wong Desert. She, Kya, and Tenzin all loved hearing their father tell stories of his travels when he was young.

Ahnah noticed that Tenzin was playing with the little sand-sailor all wrong. She had seen her father demonstrate a creative way to play with the toy by blowing into the sails and it would shoot forward ten feet away. Tenzin was just moving the wooden toy around with his hand. She would show her brother how it was done right.

"Tenzin," Ahnah approached her brother, "You're playing with it all wrong."

The three year old looked up to his older sister. "I am?" he asked.

"Here," she took the toy from Tenzin and set it on the ground, "I'll show you how it's done." The young girl sat on her knees, leaning down on her hands and blew at the sails.

The little toy darted forward two feet away from the siblings.

"There, that's how you do it," Ahnah said, turning to her brother who had watched her with rapt attention. "You try it."

Tenzin toddles over to the wooden toy, then mimicking his sister's actions from earlier, he blows into the sails.

The toy shot forward across the courtyard. Ahnah watches with wide eyes, surprised at the distance it went. She turns to see her brother giving her a happy grin. Ahnah was sure that he had airbent. The only other person who could make the little sand-sailor go that far was Aang.

Was her brother an airbender like their father?

Tenzin only giggles at what he did, clapping his hands together. "Again!" he exclaims in delight.

Ahnah gets up and runs toward the house.

"Mom, Tenzin did something!"

OoOoO

His job as the Avatar never ends. For a week, Aang and Zuko had traveled out to Republic City to oversee some matters concerning the city and to check if everything was running smoothly. Aang was glad to be home as he got off Appa and sees his two daughters run toward him. He kneels down to embrace them. Both Kya and Ahnah, mostly Ahnah, excitedly talked to Aang while Katara came up to them, holding Tenzin on her hip.

Aang stood up to give his wife a kiss and gives his son a smile. Tenzin reached out toward Aang, wanting his father to hold him. Aang takes him from his mother's arms.

"I think Ahnah and Tenzin have something to show you," Katara tells Aang, giving her youngest daughter a knowing smile.

"Yes we do, Daddy!" Ahnah exclaims excitedly as she rushes inside to retrieve the wooden toy and sets it on the ground in front of her parents. Curious, Aang slowly sets Tenzin down and the little boy walks over to his sister.

Ahnah encourages her little brother to show Aang what she showed him to do with the toy. Tenzin takes a deep breath and blew into the sails.

Aang wasn't sure if he blinked or not, but he was sure that the wooden craft had shot forward across the courtyard. Aang looks at his son who is smiling at his sister's praise. He then felt Katara's hand on his shoulder and sees her proud smile.

Aang could only gape at Tenzin in astonishment.

His son was an airbender.

Aang scooped Tenzin up in the air before holding his son in his arms, "You're an airbender!" He happily exclaimed.

Tenzin beamed at his father, "Like you, Daddy?"

Still smiling at his son, Aang felt tears run down his cheeks as he remembered his trip to the Southern Air Temple for the first time in a hundred years. How he had found Monk Gyasto's skeleton and the anger he felt. When he had realized that he was the last airbender, Aang had never felt so alone. Then Katara and Sokka had told him that they were his family now, he felt less alone, knowing they had each other. And now Aang did not feel alone anymore.

"Yes, like me" Aang told his son.

He was no longer the last airbender.

Tenzin had certainly lived up to his name.


	2. Hakan and Kuzon

**Here's a story featuring Zuko and Mai's sons: Hakan and Kuzon looking at some Fire Lord portraits in the Royal Palace. And they have some questions concerning about thier father. **

**Zuko's Fire Lord portrait is based off two drawings by** akszirules **and **almightysempai **on Deviantart. **

**Once again, I am still open to some ideas, particularly about Sokka and Suki (and thier kids). I'm having trouble thinking of something for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

* * *

><p>"Fire Lord Sozin."<p>

"What did he do?"

"He started the Hundred Year War."

"Good. Next," Hakan instructed his younger brother, Kuzon to the next portrait after Sozin.

"Fire Lord Azulon," said Kuzon, looking at the massive portrait of the deceased ruler. "He, uh, fought in a battle?"

Hakan sighed, bored. His mother had told him to keep Kuzon occupied while packing up for their yearly summer trip to Ember Island. Naturally, Kuzon had been excited, chattering nonstop about the trip and causing trouble rather than helping; so Mai had sent the boys to go do something and not bother the servants who are packing. Both boys had been wandering throughout the Royal Palace until they stumbled upon the Royal Gallery. Hakan had decided to test out his younger brother's knowledge of the past Fire Lords. So far, he knew at least five generations before Azulon.

"He fought in battles against the Earth Kingdom," Hakan corrected the five year old.

"Oh yeah," muttered Kuzon, looking at his shoes. He did not want to recite the names and accomplishments of the past Fire Lords at all. He did not understand why his brother was making him do this. Hakan had only told him that he wanted to see what he was learning in school. Kuzon thinks otherwise.

The boys move onto the next massive picture in the hallway. Kuzon had trouble remembering the man in the portrait.

"Fire Lord Ozai," explains Hakan, "He only ruled for five years until Avatar Aang defeated him, ending the War."

"Uncle Aang beat him?" asked Kuzon, astonished. "So Ozai was a bad guy?"

Hakan did not feel like explaining everything to his brother's never ending questions, so he shrugged, "Sure."

The older boy looks over to the next picture. Someone very familiar. Hakan cracks a knowing smile at Kuzon, his brother was sure to get this particular person right without question.

"Who is that?" he asks Kuzon.

"Dad!" exclaims the younger prince, looking up at the massive portrait of their father. "Fire Lord Zuko."

The portrait of their father was dressed in the traditional Fire Lord gown, holding up two flames in each hand. A red flame in his right and a blue flame in his left to symbolize his dual nature of the choices he had made before the end of the War. A sash can be seen around his torso with designs of the four nations to represent the harmony between the four elements. Like most pictures of previous Fire Lords, a sun is shown behind Zuko's head. Above his head is Sozin's Comet, to signify the return of the comet in his lifetime and his involvement in the final battle. Flames border the bottom of Zuko's robes. Kuzon notices that his father looks younger in the picture; Zuko had the portrait done a year after his coronation.

Kuzon also notices that his father is the only one to have a mark on his face.

"Hakan," Kuzon turns to his older brother, "How did dad get that on his face?"

_Again with the questions_, Hakan thought, looking up at his father's portrait. He remembered when his father had brought him here in this very hall and asking him the same question to Zuko when he was Kuzon's age.

_"A bad man gave it to me during the War." Zuko had told five year old Hakan._

_ Hakan seemed to accept the answer, but had noticed that his father's eyes were not studying his own portrait, instead it he had been looking at Ozai's picture. Zuko had a distant look in his eyes, like some horrible memory had come to haunt him. He also looked at the portrait in detestation._

_ It had eluded Hakan for years to come, wondering why his father looked at Ozai's portrait that way._

Hakan told the younger prince the same thing Zuko had told the older boy.

"Oh," said Kuzon, "I wonder who the bad guy was?"

Once again with the questions, Kuzon cannot help it. He had always been a curious child.

The older prince sighs, looking up at Ozai's portrait. _Did he have something to do with dad?_ He thought to himself. Hakan only shrugs his shoulders and says he does not know.

Kuzon only moans in disappointment, kicking an imaginary rock on the marble floor. Then both boys see their mother coming down the hallway.

"There you two are," says Mai, "We're ready to leave now."

"Let's go!" Kuzon exclaims excitedly, rushing toward his mother. He sees that his brother isn't behind him. "Hakan, come on!"

Hakan spares another glance at Ozai and Zuko's portraits before joining Kuzon and his mother.

Maybe one day his father will tell him the story of how he received his scar on his face.

_One day_, Hakan hopes.


	3. Lin

**Sorry for the delay! I was busy with life during Spring Break and then I had to focus on studying up for two tests last week. Ugh...not fun! **

**I saw the first two episodes for Legend of Korra and it looked awesome! :D I cannot wait for the next episode to air! **

**And I learned that Aang and Katara's children are in fact named: Kya (I guessed right! lol), Bumi, and Tenzin. ****So...we know the names. But I'm not changing any of the names in this story. I already like my characters, lol. **

**Anyways, this chapter features Lin! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p>Every year they do this.<p>

Every year she and her mother would leave their place in Republic City to the southern Earth Kingdom, to Gaoling, where her mother grew up.

Every year they visit her mother's parents at the Bei Fong estate.

Lin doesn't mind traveling far away from her home with her mother. She doesn't mind her mother taking her to an Earth Rumble Six match. She doesn't mind the town of Gaoling itself.

However, Lin does mind about the attention her mother's parents give her every year they visit Gaoling. Whenever she and her mother enter the estate, her grandmother is always there at the door, waiting for them. Grandma Poppy gives Lin tight hugs, wet kisses on each cheek, and then holds her granddaughter's face in her hands, almost squishing her features, commenting on how much she has grown with that stupid, silly smile of hers.

Once her grandmother's attention goes to Toph, the ten-year old quickly wipes her face with her sleeve.

Oh, she hated the greetings Grandma Poppy give her every year they come visit.

Lin looks up to see Grandma Poppy hugging her mother tightly.

"Alright, Mom," says Toph, prying her mother off her. "Enough with the hugs already."

Her mother was never one for display of affection. She only punched them in the arm to show affection. Lin lightly rubs her arm, remembering the times her mother would punch her in the arm on occasions, but she was the only person aside from her group of friends that she actually hugged.

Grandma Poppy reculantly lets Toph free, a sad, yet happy smile etched on her face. Lin then follows her mother into a room adjacent to the doorway area. She sees her grandfather sitting in one of his ornate chairs, reading a scroll. He stops reading as her mother greets him.

"Ah, hello Toph," Grandpa Lao gives her mother a brief hug before turning his attention to his granddaughter, "Lin, you keep getting bigger every time you visit."

Lin allows her grandfather to hug her. She doesn't mind Grandpa Lao's attention he gives her, it's not overly exaggerated or emotional like her Grandma Poppy's are. He just asks simple questions or makes small talk with her and Toph occasionally.

Her mother's relationship with her parents had gotten better since the Hundred Year War, especially with her father. They all had a mutual understanding now, even though the visits are yearly due to Toph being busy running a metalbending academy.

Lin sometimes feels a little out of place when Grandpa Lao converses with her mother. She sometimes envies the father-child relationship, since she had never known her own father.

Lin sometimes wonders what her father is like. She thinks back to the males that are involved in her life.

Was her father more like Zuko?

Lin had seen the way Hakan and Kuzon, especially Kuzon; admire their father, as if he was the most awesome person in the world. Despite being busy with Fire Lord duties, Zuko had always found time to be with his children. He even played games with the boys and Lin occasionally when she and Toph visited the Fire Nation Capital. Zuko, Lin noticed, was protective of his wife and sons and always made sure no harm came to them.

Maybe her father was more like Aang?

Despite being the Avatar and having to keep the world in balance, he always joined his three children in their games or pranks. Katara would often tell them to stop their shenanigans when it was time to eat or bathe. Lin saw not only the most powerful bender on the planet, but a gentle, kind man who was very involved with Kya, Ahnah, and Tenzin's lives. He made sure to teach them good morals, be kind to people and animals, and most of all, he made sure to love his children.

Or was her father like Sokka?

Regardless of what her mother says about Sokka, he was brave, sarcastic and goofy. He may whine about a lot of things, but never let his children down. When Sokka said he would take them somewhere or do something with them, he always kept to his word. Sokka loved telling his children, and his nieces and nephew stories of their parent's adventures during the War. Kenta thought highly of his father and hopes to become a great warrior like him. Sokka may be a seasoned fighter, but he melted completely when it came to his children, especially his twin daughters, basking in their attention.

Lin sometimes envied her friend's relationship with their respective fathers. She hopes her father was protective like Zuko, gentle like Aang, and brave like Sokka. Lin won't ask her mother about her father again, considering the last time she had asked; Toph had only gotten a little annoyed and said that her father was a pansy.

But Lin wanted to know more, she still does. She wanted to know if her father was an earthbender or a nonbender. If he was someone her mother knew during the War. If he loved her mother, like she sees Zuko with Mai, Aang with Katara, and Sokka with Suki.

She wonders if her father had loved her, if he had met her.

Lin wonders a lot of things about her own father when she sees her mother with Grandpa Lao.

But she knows a little of a father's love, for Grandpa Lao, Zuko, Aang, and Sokka all give Lin the attention she needs sometimes. Maybe that's good enough.


	4. Sokka and Kenta

**Hello all! Sorry for the long delay! School and life...especially school. I'll be done with the semester by next week! :)**

**So many stuff going on in Legend of Korra! Not only I found out that Kya and Bumi are Tenzin's older siblings...but I found out that Zuko is still alive and has a daughter. **

**Haha, I guess this story is offically AU...considering most of the children are made up for this story and was written before LoK aired. **

**Anyways! This chapter features Sokka and his children. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.**

* * *

><p>Sokka was glad to be back home again, in the familiar snowy wasteland of the South Pole where he grew up. The Southern Water Tribe has changed tremendously in the past decade since the War. Coming from a tiny, desolate village full of women and children to a large, populated village filled with more men and waterbenders, thanks to Pakku.<p>

No matter the changes, it was still home to Sokka as he sat with his father, Hakoda in front of the igloo he and Suki were currently staying during their visit. Both men laughed, joked, and shared stories while carving some hunting weapons. Sokka was about to joke to his father when he suddenly heard his daughter's cries in the distance.

"Leave us alone!" Jian shouted at the boy who was throwing snowballs at her and Chiyo. The boy only laughed at them and threw more snowballs, knocking Chiyo down to the ground.

"Chiyo!" Jian cries out. She angrily faces the boy, yelling at him to stop.

Sokka stood up furious, clutching the whale bone weapon in his hand. His eyes narrow in anger at the boy. _No one messes with his little girls!_ The Water Tribe man was about to march over there and give that bully a piece of him, then he sees his son, Kenta stride over to the scene. Sokka stays in place, watching the scene unfold before him.

Kenta was livid. He pushes the boy down in the snow before picking him up by the front of his parka.

"Don't mess with my little sisters or you'll have to deal with me," The eleven year old boy snarls at the now terrified boy, trembling in Kenta's grasp. The older boy drops him down on the ground. "Now scram!"

The scared boy quickly gets back up on to his feet and scampers away from Kenta and his twin sisters. Kenta watches him go before turning to his eight year old sisters. He helps Jian up and dusts the snow off her parka.

"You two alright?" He asks the two girls. Chiyo nods and Jian crosses her arms over her chest in anger.

"I could've taken him down!" restorts the young girl, looking away to the side in embarrassment.

Kenta chuckles, typical of Jian to deny help. "I'm sure you would have," he loops his arms around Jian and Chiyo's shoulders, "but you always have your big brother to back you up."

"I guess that's true," replies Jian, still looking away. Chiyo giggles at her twin's annoyance; Jian hates it when Kenta is right.

"We're glad to have you as our big brother," Chiyo smiles at Kenta, speaking for her sister and herself.

From the distance, Sokka could see Kenta hugging his sisters much to the annoyance of Jian who squawked in protest. Sokka smiles fondly at the scene of his children, remembering a time when he and Katara were children, always looking out for each other. Doing his duty as elder brother by protecting his little sister and now it was Kenta's turn to watch over his sisters.

Seeing that Kenta made sure the girls were okay, Sokka sits back down. He looks over at Hakoda who was giving him a knowing smile.

"What?"

His father shakes his head. "Nothing, I'm just proud of you, son."

Sokka cracks a smile, "I know how you feel, Dad." He looks over at his children who were now playing a game of tag in the snow.

"I'm proud of my son, too."


	5. Azula: part 1

**This chapter starts off as a back story of a sort about Azula. Of what happened to her after the War in a 15 year time span. **

**Of course, there's a lighter, happier story toward the end of this chapter. :) And no, I'm not going to elaborate on how Ursa was found. I'll leave that as a mystery for now.**

**Here's Part One!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.**

* * *

><p>Right from the start of the Agni Kai, Zuko knew his sister was slowly breaking down as he stated to Katara that 'something was off about her'. After Katara defeated Azula and healed him, he saw the true break down of his sister's mind as she screamed and cried. He decided to spare Azula by sending her to a mental health facility on a nearby island in hopes to repair his sister's mind.<p>

After all, like him, his sister had been another victim to this war; by Ozai. Whether it was physical, like the scar on his face or emotionally, like Azula's mental breakdown. They had been, in a way, damaged by their father.

OoOoO

Zuko made his first visit to see Azula a year after he was crowned Fire Lord.

The medics told him that Azula was still unstable to see anyone, but the young Fire Lord insisted on seeing his sister.

Azula sits curled up in the center of the room, with a distant look in her eyes as she stares at the white walls. She would mutter names to herself. Names that Zuko were familiar with: his name, Mai, Ty Lee, Ozai and Ursa. Occasionally when Azula would mention their mother, her face would scrunch up and would throw a fit. She would scream that her mother never loved her because she was a monster.

The young Fire Lord left as medics rushed in the room to calm his sister down from her hysterics.

Zuko leaned against the cool wall in the hallway, remembering the time on Ember Island with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. He remembered what Azula had said around the campfire:

_ My own mother…thought I was a monster. She was right, of course, but it still hurt._

Back then Azula shrugged it off as if it was no big deal, but now…now it was a big deal.

Zuko decides it was time to find their mother.

OoOoO

Ursa's return to the Fire Nation two years later had been a joyous occasion; even Uncle Iroh took a break from his teashop duties to stay for a week at the palace. Zuko had invited the members of Team Avatar to the Royal Palace to introduce his friends to his mother. Ursa had been honored to meet Avatar Aang and her son's friends.

A month after Ursa had been home, Zuko asked if she would like to see Azula.

Ursa only shook her head and sadly replied, "Not yet."

Zuko nods in understanding. He will take his mother to see her daughter when Ursa was ready.

OoOoO

When Ursa saw her daughter a year later with Zuko, it took all her strength not to break down crying. Instead, she cautiously approached Azula, calling out her name softly.

Azula's back stiffened at the sound of Ursa's voice. "Mother?"

Ursa smiles sadly at her daughter, "Yes," She tentatively takes Azula's hand and gives it a soft squeeze.

"I love you, Azula."

Tears roll down Azula's cheeks. Zuko and Ursa take that as a good sign that she was finally responding to them. Azula then snatches her hand away from Ursa, backing away until her back reaches the wall. Fear and anger consort her face as she looks wildly at her mother.

"You never loved me!" Azula screams, lashing out with her firebending.

A team of medics rushed into the room to calm the hysterical girl down. Zuko took that as their cue to leave. He gently guides his shocked mother out of the room.

On the ferry boat back to the main land, Ursa stares out at the water with the sun setting over the sea. Tears stream down her face as she begins to weep for her daughter, sobs racking her body.

Then and there, Ursa resolved to help her daughter mend her broken mind. No matter how long it took, she was determined to help Azula get better.

Ursa decides to put aside a week each month to visit her daughter.

OoOoO

Thanks to Ursa's monthly visits in the last seven years, the medics declared Azula stable enough to move back to the Royal Palace to live with Zuko and Ursa.

Three years prior, Azula had begun to call Zuko by his hated nickname, "Zuzu" again much to the annoyance of her brother. Despite the dreaded nickname, Zuko was glad that his sister was progressing very well and was reverting back to old herself.

Azula had her own room at the palace. It was larger than her old bedroom and came with a private bathroom. Azula seemed pleased with her new room, but continued to be monitored by two medics to oversee her progress.

OoOoO

A year after Azula returned home, she asks her brother if she could meet her nephews as the Zuko had mentioned them so fervently during his visits in the past six years.

Zuko declines her requests, suggesting Azula wait until she is more stable to live without the help of the two medics.

Azula reculantly agrees.

OoOoO

Another year passes by and the medics declare Azula mentally stable and healthy. They pack up and leave the palace.

Zuko agrees to bring his two sons next week to meet Azula.

OoOoO

Seated in a cushioned chair in her room, Azula watches as Zuko walks in with Hakan and Mai behind. Mai is holding Kuzon in her arms.

Zuko introduces the boys to Azula. Hakan gives a soft 'hello' to his aunt. Azula notices how much her eldest nephew looked like Mai, only he has Zuko's nose and golden eyes. The seven year old prince stood next to his father, observing his aunt with a stoic expression.

Azula remembers what Zuko had described about his eldest son:

_ Hakan is an obedient child. He likes to observe things and tends to keep to himself, but he is very smart. I think he may be a prodigy, but I don't think so yet. He reminds me a little of you, Azula. Don't let his aloof appearance fool you; he does care about the well-being of the people close to him and he is the most polite kid you'll ever meet._

Azula then sees her youngest nephew hiding his face in the crook of his mother's neck. Mai quietly urges her son to say hello, but Kuzon shakes his head fervently and holds on to his mother tighter.

Azula recalls what her brother had said to her three days pior:

_ Kuzon is a curious child, always asking questions about everything and he sometimes gets himself into trouble by asking too many questions or causing mischief around the palace. He is very energetic, it drives Mai and I up the wall sometimes. Despite all that, he is actually very shy about meeting strangers. So he may be like that when he meets you._

_Oh Zuzu._ He forgets that Azula is a people person; she knows what tactic to use on people or in this case, get Kuzon to warm up to her.

"I heard that you started firebending a month ago, Kuzon," Azula asks her shy nephew. Kuzon seems interested about his aunt now as he slowly unlatches himself from Mai to look at Azula.

Upon seeing the three year old's face, Azula is shocked by how much Kuzon looked like his father. Scratch that, he was the spitting image of Zuko when he was a child. Only he had Mai's black hair.

"You firebend too?" Kuzon asks his aunt quietly.

Instead of replying her nephew's question, Azula lights up a small flame in her hand; blue flames licking the air. Kuzon gasps at the sight. Mai sets her son down and he stands there, drawn by Azula's flames. Even Hakan seemed entranced too.

Azula puts out the small flame. Zuko and Mai glanced at each other knowingly, ready for the onslaught questions their youngest son will unleash on his aunt.

"How you make blue fire? How come daddy not make blue fire too?" The young prince asks as he clambers up into his aunt's lap. Azula at first, freezes, unsure what to do with the child who was currently asking a million questions about the blue fire.

But this is her nephew. She knows him from the stories Zuko had told her when she was at the health facility and those years leading up to this moment. Azula can finally interact with her nephews in person.

Azula relaxes and tells Zuko to back off when he looked ready to snatch his son away. She smiles at Kuzon and the small child brightens up at her.

"I can create blue flames because I'm a master firebender," Azula tells her nephew, "and I'm just better at firebending than your father." She gives her brother a smug smile.

"Whoa," says Kuzon, in awe of his aunt. "So daddy gets butt kicked by a girl."

Mai gives a small smirk at her son's comment. Zuko just sighs and closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His son thinks highly of Azula already. Azula and Kuzon, together, are going to be the end of him. Zuko just knows it and groans in exasperation at the thought.


	6. Azula: part 2

**Here's Part Two! (This can be seen as an continuation of the **Hakan and Kuzon** chapter or as a two year timeskip from the last chapter.)**

**This chapter is dedicated to **VividDreamer624** who suggested on having Azula as a mother. I could not resist the idea of it and I give hints on who the father is. ;) Enjoy!**

**More author notes at the end of this chapter. I don't normally do this, but I don't want to spoil too much of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.**

* * *

><p>"Race you!" Kuzon yells as he brushes past his older brother soon as the ferry docks in the harbor. Hakan smiles and chases after the younger prince as they run across the sandy beach toward the summer house.<p>

Zuko and Mai looked relived to be finally off the boat. Kuzon had been restless and impatient during the journey. Even Hakan had been restless, but he was calmer than his energetic brother.

Zuko wraps an arm around his wife's waist. "Now to have a nice, relaxing vacation," He smiles at Mai who kisses him on the cheek. The couple's smiles vanish as they hear Kuzon cry out and soon both boys bicker at each other about who won.

Zuko groans in exasperation and went off to deal with the boys before it got out of hand, knowing Kuzon who had inherited Zuko's infamous temper, would probably try to set something in anger.

Azula watches her brother and his wife reprimand their sons as she steps onto the sand. She breathes in the salty ocean air and takes comfort in the sun's warmth.

Ember Island.

She has not been to this vacation spot for almost two decades now. Not since she was here with Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee before the War ended.

It has been a long time and the Fire Princess is happy to be back.

OoOoO

Two days after arriving to the island, Azula is sitting on the beach, helping her nephews build sand castles. She had offered to watch them so her brother and Mai could have a day to themselves.

Azula overhears a man talking about a party happening tonight at dusk. She turns to see a familiar man talking to a group of girls. Azula scoffs, the man hadn't changed much after the years, save for the fact he was no longer the teenager she had met at one of his parties.

She goes back to building sand castles with Hakan and Kuzon.

OoOoO

An hour after dinner, Azula tells her brother that she is going to the party she heard about earlier.

"Ooh, can I go too?" Kuzon asks his father.

"No," Zuko tells his son who pouts in disappointment, "And same goes for you, Azula."

Azula rolls her eyes in annoyance. "It's just a party, Zuzu."

"I know, but we aren't teenagers anymore. We are adults with responsibilities now."

The Fire Princess scoffs at her brother. "_You_ have responsibilities now. But _I_ don't."

Azula leaves the room and Zuko lets out a deep sigh, running a hand through his hair.

OoOoO

Azula does not return until early morning when the sun is just rising over the horizon.

Kuzon was the only person to greet her before his father tells him to go find Hakan upstairs.

Azula sees her brother standing by the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. He does not look pleased.

"Good morning to you too, brother," says Azula.

Zuko's expression does not waver. Azula knows he is trying to get her to say something or at least feel a bit guilty. She has seen her brother use this tactic on his young sons, especially Kuzon, when they were in trouble.

"Well," Azula walks away from him. "I'm going to bathe and get dressed. I'll be down for breakfast." She climbs up the stairs.

OoOoO

For the next three nights, Azula leaves at night and returns in the morning.

Zuko suspects something is going on. No party should last this long or if there ever was one.

On the fourth night, when Azula leaves the summer home, Zuko discreetly follows his sister quietly. Thanks to the times when he was disguised as the Blue Spirit.

The Fire Lord peers through the foliage to see Azula walking up the steps of a beach house.

A very familiar beach house that he had been to years ago and it doesn't seem like there is a party going on.

Zuko's eyes narrow in suspicion. At least he now knows where his sister has been going off to these past few nights.

OoOoO

A month after their vacation to Ember Island, Azula fell ill. She has been throwing up for the past week. Azula casually passes it off as a stomach bug she must have caught.

Zuko thinks otherwise.

He has seen this condition before with Mai twice. It was not just a stomach bug. No, it was far from that.

His sister was pregnant.

And Zuko has some notion on who the father is.

OoOoO

The boys took their aunt's pregnancy quite well. Hakan sort of knew what to expect since he remembered when his mother was pregnant with Kuzon.

His brother, on the other hand, has never seen a pregnant woman before. That was related to him, that is.

For the past seven months, Hakan, Zuko, Mai, Azula, and everyone else in the palace had to deal with Kuzon's never ending questions about the baby.

His most famous one was:

_ Where did the baby come from?_

Zuko had choked on his tea when his six year old son asked him that dreaded question.

OoOoO

Azula gave birth to a baby boy.

Zuko had been the first to hold him, after Azula, of course. He was proud to finally be an uncle.

When Kuzon excitedly asked if he could see the newborn, Zuko knelt down to allow his sons to meet their new cousin. Both boys said they could not wait to play with him when he got older.

OoOoO

Motherhood took some time to adjust for Azula. Thankfully she had her mother and Mai to help her out, especially Ursa.

Zuko visited his nephew much as he could when he wasn't busy. He often brought the boys with him.

Azula found it endearing when her nephews wanted to help out with the baby.

But never again was Kuzon going to be around when her son was sleeping. The little boy was too boisterous at times and woke her infant son up crying.

OoOoO

Zuko watched his nephew play with Hakan and Kuzon in the courtyard. The little boy was laughing at the silly faces his cousins were making.

His nephew resembled Azula in some ways. He had his mother's eyes and hair color. All other features, like the nose and face shape, are his father's. Azula's son would act sweet and innocent when he was in trouble or when he wanted something. Often times he liked to destroy things and none of his toys, save for a stuffed turtleduck, had survived the toddler's hands. His nephew could sometimes be arrogant and temperamental, a trait that was from his father probably. He never liked to listen to anyone but his mother which drove Zuko crazy when he would tell his nephew 'no' and the toddler would go do it anyways.

As much as he loved his nephew, the child was a nightmare sometimes.

OoOoO

Five months ago, the family celebrated Azula's son's second birthday by attending a circus Ty Lee had been in.

Last week, Azula seemed to act strangely distant. She would go about her normal routine but seemed deep in thought. Zuko knows it is something serious because Azula had not taunted him all week or seemed cheerful when playing with her son and nephews.

Even Mai seemed to be worried about her friend.

Azula comes into her brother's study one evening. Zuko notices the somber look on her face. The Fire Lord stops his paper work and offers his sister the chair in front of his desk. Azula sits down in it.

"Zuko," Azula begins, looking at her brother. "I have been thinking…"

The Fire Lord noticed that she called him by his name, which meant she was serious about something.

Azula looks out the window, the sun is setting. "I think it's time that I saw father and bring my son with me."

"What?" Zuko half shouts, standing abruptly from his seat. "Are you crazy? After what that man has done to us? You still want to see Ozai?"

The Fire Princess looks back at her brother. "No matter how you may see it, he is still our father."

The torches around the room suddenly flared brighter. "He has been the worst father in the history of fathers," Zuko seethed, brows furrowing in anger. "I have made sure that I would not be like him since Hakan was born."

"And you have been a good father," The flames returned to their original state as Azula looked directly into her brother's golden eyes. "But don't you think he deserves to see his own children and grandsons?"

"I refuse to let that man go near my sons."

Brother and sister glare at each other. Azula is first to break the eye contact.

"Alright, Zuko," says Azula, standing up. "Whatever you say." She walks toward the door and opens it. "But we don't know how long our father will be alive and I want to see him before that happens."

Zuko looks away from his sister.

"At least think about it," he heard Azula say softly before closing the door.

Zuko lets out a deep sigh and sits back down in his seat.

OoOoO

Zuko does not know what to do. He thought about what Azula had said to him a few days ago. The Fire Lord has tried talking to the most important people in his life for advice.

Mai said:

_It is your choice, Zuko. I will go with whatever you choose because I know you'll keep the boys safe from harm. Our children have your mother and my parents, not a lot of kids get to know their grandparents in their lifetime depending if they live long enough. _

Uncle says:

_Nephew, I agree with you that my brother was a terrible man. However, I think it would be wrong to deny the man the right to see his own grandchildren. No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted. Look into your heart, Zuko, it may help you find the answer._

Ursa said:

_I have never met my grandfather, Avatar Roku. I wish I did, he seemed like a great man to be around. I know what you're going to say, but Zuko, my point is, you don't want regret not letting your children meet their grandfather while he was alive. Put aside your animosity for Ozai for a moment and do this for your children and nephew. Take this opportunity._

All their advice was helpful. Maybe Azula was right. Maybe it was time for the boys to meet their grandfather.

He would do it for them.

OoOoO

A week later, all three boys were dressed in their best outfit, courtesy of their aunt who had insisted they look like princes of the Fire Nation.

Zuko leads them and Azula to the Capital City Prison outside the Fire Nation Capital city. He carried his two year old nephew who had gotten tired of walking. When all five of them enter the prison hold, standing in front of the cell door that led into Ozai's room, Zuko hands Azula her son and tells them to wait out here.

Kuzon asks why they are here.

"We are visiting your grandfather." His father replies before disappearing through the cell door. Moments later, he comes back out and motions the boys to come in. Azula says she'll wait out in the hallway with her son. Zuko nods.

"Hakan, Kuzon," Zuko tells the young princes as they enter the room. "This is your grandfather, Ozai."

Both Hakan and Kuzon turn to see a man sitting behind bars. Ozai has aged considerably over the years; wrinkles mar his face, streaks of white contrast with his black hair, and his prison garb seemingly too loose for him.

He studies the two boys with sharp, golden eyes. Hakan notices that they are the same eyes as his father's. He could see where his father got his features from; the two looked alike save for their respective hair style and Zuko's scar.

"I see you managed to father two sons and never bother to tell me?" mocked Ozai, "I'm hurt, my son."

Zuko's face furrows in a snarl. "I have been a better father to these boys than you ever were to me!" He roared, glaring at Ozai who scoffs in annoyance.

The young princes have never seen their father this angry before. Kuzon hides behind his older brother. Strangely, the eight year old had been quiet during the encounter.

Given the current circumstances, it was understandable why his little brother acted frightened. Hakan tells Kuzon it'll be okay. He then observes his grandfather. He was a stark contrast from the painting of the proud ex-Fire Lord to the old man sitting in a prison cell, glaring at his son.

His grandfather seemed more frightening in person.

"Boys, say good bye to your grandfather," Hakan heard his father tell him and Kuzon. "We are leaving."

"Always the weak person," Ozai laughs as Zuko leads his sons out the door. "I bet your brats are weak just like you."

Zuko wants to hurl fire at his taunting father, but doesn't want to frighten Hakan and Kuzon even further. Instead he takes a deep breath and coolly says, "I'm going to bring in Azula now."

The smirk slides off Ozai's face as he stiffens at the name. "You brought Azula?"

OoOoO

Azula.

Last time he heard, his daughter was at some health facility. He hasn't heard of her whereabouts since Zuko had stopped visiting him many years ago.

She's not supposed to be here, visiting him at the prison.

For the first time since Ursa's visit, Ozai was suddenly nervous about seeing Azula. Why did the women in his life have this effect on him? He cursed.

The door opens to reveal Azula entering the cell with a toddler on her hip.

Ozai lets out a soft gasp. He had not seen his daughter in twenty years. She had changed from the teenager he knew into a grown woman with a child.

"Hello, Father," Azula greets him.

Ozai is silent. He does not know what to say.

Azula puts down her son and holds one of his small hands. "I want you to meet your grandson."

Again, Ozai is quiet.

"His name is Zai, named after you."

Ozai finally speaks, "What?"

"You named me after my grandfather, so I thought I'd name my son after his grandfather." His daughter explains to him.

Ozai looks from Azula to the little boy who was gazing curiously at him. He did not express any fear of him like Zuko's sons did.

"Hi Grampa," Zai suddenly speaks, greeting his grandfather with a small smile.

Azula and Ozai stare at Zai; they did not expect the toddler to speak during the meeting. The ex-Fire Lord felt a strange ache in his chest at the simple words. _What is this feeling?_ He wondered.

The cell door opens to reveal Zuko holding Kuzon. "I think it's time to go." He tells Azula.

The Fire Princess nods and says farewell to Ozai before picking up her son.

Zai looks over his mother's shoulder at his grandfather, waving his small hand in good bye.

Ozai awkwardly lifts his hand up and the door slams shut, leaving him alone once again.

"Good bye, Zai," Ozai whispers into the darkness.

Deep down, Ozai was glad that his children brought his grandsons so he could meet them, but he won't ever admit that. He remembers the way Hakan had studied him, the way Kuzon had looked at him in fear, and the way Zai had spoken to him.

Ozai cracks a tiny smile.

They were his grandsons. He was a _grandfather_.

OoOoO

Azula had been right in her mind to visit their father that day.

Ozai passes away seven years later. Life in prison and his inner fire taken away had shortened his life span.

Zai stood between Kuzon and his mother during the funeral. He distantly heard the Fire Sages commemorate the ex-Fire Lord's life. He stares at his grandfather's peaceful face as the Fire Sages engulf him in flames.

He later asks his mother if he had at least met his grandfather.

"Yes, when you were two years old," Azula tells her nine year old son.

Zai feels kind of relieved. He won't admit it, but he had admired the man for as long as he could remember and never understood why. His cousins said that he was frightening when they first met Ozai. His mother told him that Zai had not been afraid of him, instead he had talked to the ex-Fire Lord.

Now he understood why, Zai had been intrigued by Ozai right from the beginning. This was the man whose portrait he would stare at in the Royal Gallery. This was the man he would read about in books. This was the man whom he was named after.

Even though Zai does not have any memories of Ozai, he feels like he knows him.

After all, it was his grandfather.

* * *

><p><strong>This is by far the longest and hardest chapter I have ever written. I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)<strong>

**A few things to address:**

**I tried to show the mended relationship between Zuko and Azula. In the earlier chapters, Azula is kind of acting rebelious because she had lost fifteen years of her life by being in the health facility. So I guess it was understandable that she would want to do some of the things she hadn't done in years. And Zuko...fatherhood has changed him in a good way. In a way, he is trying to guide Azula into what was best for her.**

**Kuzon's question about where babies come from will be told later on. ;) **

**Toward the end, starting from Azula's request to see Ozai, had kind of mirrored my real life experiences. Azula naming her son after Ozai had been inspired by her own namesake and my own family; my sister was named after our great-grandmother.**

**Zai not remembering his grandfather, but feeling like he had known him is very similar to myself; I knew my grandfather when I was very young, he passed away when I was two years old and I don't remember him at all, yet I feel like I knew him. So I admired my own grandfather like Zai admires Ozai.**

**I tried my best to portray Ozai. He was kind of difficult to capture but I think I did okay. He and Zuko still butt heads. He is at a loss when Azula appears. But at the end, I think he is happy to have met his grandsons even though the encounter was short. **


	7. Mother

**Hello all! :) You may have noticed that I have merged all three parts of 'Aang and Tenzin' into one chapter. It had been bothering me for awhile now. ^^; Heh.**

**This chapter is all about the mothers and thier children through different scenarios. A Mother's Day sort of theme, and yes I know I'm so late. D: But I'll definitely do another chapter featuring the dads for Father's Day! :) **

* * *

><p>"<em>No gift to your mother can ever equal her gift to you – life." <em>

_~unknown_

* * *

><p><em>-Katara-<em>

Lightning flashes wickedly outside, illuminating the bedroom as Katara sat up in her bed. The soft glow of the candle helps filter out the lightning flashes as she reads a book.

"Mom?" Katara looks up to see her eldest daughter standing in the doorway, "I can't sleep."

Katara puts the book onto the nightstand next to the bed and pats the empty spot beside her. Her husband is gone tonight. Aang had some Avatar business to do in Ba Sing Se and will be back in two days. Kya comes over and climbs into the large bed, lying next to her mother as she pulls the sheets over herself. She rests her head on the pillow, curling up to her mother's side.

Katara smooths her daughter's brown hair in comfort. The ten year old girl disliked storms and could never sleep through them. Kya often came into her room late at night, seeking shelter from the lightning flashes by snuggling up between her and Aang.

"When do you think the storm's going to be over?" Kya asks, looking up at her mother.

"Soon," Katara reassures her daughter, "It'll be over sooner than you think."

The young girl says nothing as she rests her head back onto the pillow.

"Mommy?" Both Katara and Kya look up to see Ahnah holding Tenzin's hand at the foot of the bed. The eight year old had noticed her sister's absence in their bedroom and had woken her brother up. "Can we sleep here tonight too?"

Katara chuckles softly. "Of course you two can. There's plenty of room."

Ahnah smiles brightly and climbs over onto the bed. She plops next to her older sister.

The five year old boy airbends himself onto the bed and finds a spot on Katara's opposite side. His mother helps tuck him in under the covers.

Katara smiles fondly at all three of her children before blowing out the candle and nestles between her son and daughter, falling asleep with a smile etched on her face.

OoOoO

_-Suki-_

_Crash!_

Suki turns around to see her son knocking over the flower vase off the table with is wooden toy sword. Kenta lets out a victorious shout, claiming that the imaginary Unagi is dead.

"Kenta!" Suki scolds the six year old, hands on her hips. "You know you're supposed to play with that sword outside!" She points at the front door.

The young boy pouts at his mother, "Fine."

"And put some pants on before you go outside!" Suki tells her underwear clad son as he opens the door.

"No!" Kenta shouts, sticking his tongue out at his mother.

"Kenta! Get back here!" Suki lunges after him, but her son had already disappeared out the door. That boy was going to be in a boatload of trouble when he comes back.

"Mommy!" Suki then hears Chiyo cry out in distress.

She turns to see Chiyo let out another loud wail and Jian holding a stuffed koala-otter possessively.

"Chiyo!" Suki scolds the three year old, "Your sister was playing with that. Give it back."

"No!" Jian shouts, holding the stuffed animal even tighter. Chiyo continues to cry, reaching her arms out as if trying to grab the toy back.

Suki lets out a weary sigh. She wishes Sokka would hurry up home. Whenever he arrived through the door, the kids seemed to turn from misbehaving monsters into perfect angels as they rushed to hug their father.

Sokka isn't home for another few hours and it didn't help that Suki had to finish up laundry and start cooking dinner.

And she still had to go find Kenta. Hopefully he hadn't shredded off his underwear yet.

OoOoO

_-Toph-_

Toph has never seen what her daughter looks like.

Everyone says Lin is very pretty. She has Toph's hair and skin color. She has a nice smile and green eyes.

Green eyes that can see the world.

When Toph comes home from the Police Headquarters, she can feel her eight year old daughter rushing toward her. There's skip in her footsteps and Toph can feel Lin's heart beat excitedly. Toph feels Lin wrap her tiny arms around her waist, hugging her.

"Glad to have you home, Mom," Lin tells her. Toph can hear her smile as she spoke.

Lin was happy to have her mother home. Smiling, Toph hugs her daughter back.

It didn't matter what people say of Lin, whether it was a lie or the truth (mostly it was the truth) about her appearance. From the moment Lin was born, Toph already knew her daughter was beautiful.

Even if she will never see her face.

OoOoO

_-Mai-_

Ty Lee came up to the Fire Nation from Kyoshi Island to visit Mai and her family for a few days. Mai had been happy to see her friend again. She and Ty Lee are currently sitting the gardens, chatting as they kept a watchful eye on the boys who were playing by the firelilies.

Ty Lee was telling Mai about how she enjoyed living on Kyoshi Island when Hakan comes up to his mother and presents a handful of firelilies.

"These are for you, Mom," The six year old prince says as Mai gently takes the flowers from him.

"Thank you, Hakan," Mai thanks her son with a smile.

"Mama!" Mai looks up from the flowers to see Kuzon toddling up to her with a smile.

The two year old prince holds up three firelilies in his small hand. One of the flower's stem is snapped and all three flowers are missing a few of the red petals.

"Aw, how sweet!" Ty Lee gushes, clasping her hands together as Mai takes the flowers from Kuzon.

"Thank you," Mai tells her two sons with a smile, "The flowers are lovely."

Both princes beam at their mother before going off to play.

The flowers sit in a golden vase on the dresser in her bedroom. Mai smiles whenever she sees them.

OoOoO

_-Azula-_

Azula does not like this. Her son is sick with a fever and a cough.

Ursa says it's nothing major and that Zai will be better in a couple days. Still, Azula hates it. She wishes she could take her son's sickness for him so he wouldn't have to suffer through this. She hates being powerless to stop an illness.

All she can do is try to comfort her son until he gets better.

Azula holds her sick five year old son in her arms. His flushed face feels feverish against the crook of her neck. Zai has his arm curled around his favorite stuffed turtleduck, taking comfort from both his mother and stuffed animal.

The little boy lets out a small cough.

"Mama," Zai softly calls out.

Azula shushes him and tells him to sleep, that he'll feel better soon if he does.

Zai closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep. He dreams of playing in the garden with his cousins once he feels better.


	8. Father

**Hello all! :) Sorry for the long delay! I got busy with life and had a writter's block (yuck!). Yesterday I finally had the time to sit down and write out my plot bunnies for this story. **

**I will be leaving for vacation in about a week and a half (June 29th), so I plan on posting up a chapter or two before then. :) I hope.**

**And I just realized that I had the twins all wrong. Its Jian and Chiyo with Jian as oldest. Hehe, oops! I corrected that mistake in the previous chapters.**

**Lol, I know its a day late, but this chapter features all the dads and thier children in different senarios. A Father's Day themed chapter! :) The last bit was inspired by my own grandpa **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad." <em>

_~unknown_

* * *

><p><em>-Aang-<em>

"_After I confronted my Sifu and took my staff away from her, Toph stands up in front of me, poking me in the chest. _

"'_Do it now.' She tells me. _

"_I glare at her, but it's useless against her so instead I snap, 'What?' _

"_Toph smiles knowingly, 'Earthbend, Twinkletoes. You just stood your ground against a crazy beast and even more impressive, you stood your ground against me.' She explains to me. 'You got stuff.'_

"_Me, earthbend? I am confused. My Sifu then yells at me to earthbend now. I still didn't believe in myself but Toph was insistent, so I stomp my foot down on the ground and shove my fists forward. A large rock in front of me shoots back, smashing into a rock ridge._

"_I couldn't believe it! I earthbended! I thought it was going to be impossible, but I did it!_

"'_You did it! You're an earthbender.' I hear Toph praise me. _

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight," Aang tells his three children who are tucked in their bed. He stands up, but a small hand tugs on his robe. Aang turns to see eight year old Ahnah looking up at him with a pleading look in her blue eyes.

"One more story, please?" Ahnah asks her father.

"Yeah, Dad," Kya pipes in next to her sister, "Tell us one more story."

Even little Tenzin joins his sisters, "One more?" He begs.

Aang chuckles softly. His children loved to hear stories of his adventures with their mother, Uncle Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Aunt Suki. Even though Kya insists she is too old for baby things now, the ten year old never tires of hearing her father's stories at bedtime.

Aang sits back on to the bed, tucking is five year old son back under the blankets. "Alright, one more story then it's off to sleep."

All three children nod their heads in agreement. Aang then scratches his beard in thought, thinking of a story to tell them.

The pirates? Nah.

The zoo he made in Ba Sing Se? No, that one's for another time.

The king of Omashu? Yes, perfect.

"_Once, your mother, Uncle Sokka and I met the crazy king of Omashu…"_

OoOoO

_-Sokka-_

Sokka can do this. Every father goes through this at one point during their life, right? No big deal, he can do this. Sokka takes a deep breath and looks down at Chiyo. His youngest daughter gazes up at her father with those pleading blue eyes.

_Spirits! _He can't do this! Why was this hard? He had no problem with Kenta before, well, his son was a guy so it was easy. His oldest daughter, Jian was difficult at first, but Sokka reculantly let her go.

Now, it was Chiyo's turn. Sokka finds it extremely hard to agree to let his youngest go out on a date.

A date. With a boy. _A boy. _The Water Tribesman gulps in nervousness at the thought of leaving his baby girl alone with a boy.

"Please, Dad?" He hears Chiyo plead. "You let Jian go before."

"That's because she's older than you," Sokka explains.

"Only by ten minutes!" The sixteen year old girl grumbles, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's not fair you let Jian go, but not me."

_Not fair indeed_. Sokka sighs, wondering where the time has gone. It seemed like only yesterday his daughters were the little girls who bickered over who got to ride up on Sokka's shoulders and he would solve it by putting Jian his right and Chiyo on his left shoulder. Next thing he knew, both his daughters had grown up into teenagers. Jian was currently dating and Chiyo was about to go on her first date.

"Alright, fine," says Sokka, holding his hands up in front of him. "You can go, but there will be rules. Rule one -"

He was interrupted when his daughter envelops him in a hug.

"Thanks Dad," Chiyo smiles up at her father. Sokka smiles and hugs her back. A knock on the door is heard and Chiyo pulls away.

"That's him!" She exclaims excitedly.

Sokka feels a surge of protectiveness overcome his body. He needs his weapon. Pronto. Where in the name of Yue was his machete? Sokka curses as he sees that it is not in its usual spot on the wall.

He turns to see the said weapon in his son's hand.

"Hey Kenta, why don't you give that to your good old dad?" Sokka reaches out to grab the machete, but his nineteen year old son is quick. Kenta hides it behind his back, out of his father's reach.

"You're not going to threaten him are you?" Kenta asks.

"Who said I was? Maybe I just wanted to hold my weapon and not look threatening."

"You're not having the machete back," Kenta says, shaking his head. He and Sokka then hear Chiyo yell out a good bye before leaving out the door with her date in hand.

"Besides, I may need this for when that boy breaks my baby sister's heart," Kenta explains to his father. Sokka is speechless for a moment at his son before a huge smile crosses his face.

"That's my boy!" He proudly exclaims, ruffling Kenta's warrior wolf tail.

OoOoO

_-Zuko-_

"Argh! I can't get this stupid move!" Kuzon yells out, frustrated with a complicated firebending move his father had demonstrated for he and Hakan to practice. He watched his brother perform the stances without any problems. The eight year old prince sighs, everything seemed easy for Hakan.

Zuko notices that his younger son had stopped practicing his firebending and was instead watching his brother perform the movements. The Fire Lord comes up to Kuzon and places a comforting hand onto his son's shoulder.

"It's alright, Kuzon," Zuko assures the young prince, "You'll get it soon if you keep practicing at it."

Kuzon forcefully shrugs his father's hand off his shoulder and faces Zuko with a pained expression.

"No, I won't get it!" The boy cries out, looking away from the Fire Lord to his brother, "Hakan performed it like it was nothing. I don't get it how he does that!"

At those words, Zuko was taken to another time when he and Azula had practiced together under the watchful eye of their father.

_"I don't get how she does that!" cries out eight year old Zuko, flames licking his fingers in frustration as he watched his sister perform the firebending move without any troubles._

_ "Quit your whining, Zuko," He hears his father rebuke him, "You'll never get anywhere with that weak firebending. Azula, we're done for the day."_

_ Azula smirks at her brother as Ozai leads her inside the palace, leaving Zuko alone in the courtyard. The young boy finds his mother sitting on the stone bench underneath the willow tree with a sad look on her face._

_ Zuko immediately runs into Ursa's arms, taking comfort from his mother's embrace._

_ "Don't give up, Zuko," Ursa murmurs to her son, her face resting atop of Zuko's head, "I know you'll get it and one day, you'll be a great firebender."_

"Hakan, why don't you take a break and get some water?" Zuko calls out to his older son. The twelve year old prince nods in thanks and grabs a cup of water from one of the nearby servants.

Zuko leads Kuzon to sit on the stone bench beneath the willow tree. "When I was your age, I too, struggled with firebending."

Kuzon's eyes widen in surprise. "But you're a really good firebender! You even taught the Avatar firebending." The young prince exclaims.

"Yes, I did teach Aang. But that's not the whole point," Zuko explains to his son, "While I struggled with firebending, your Aunt Azula mastered those moves like it was nothing. She was a prodigy in the eyes of everyone and was only two years younger than me. My father gave up on me, but my mother told me to never give up.

"You also have to remember that Hakan is a few years older than you, so don't be discouraged when he seems a little more advanced than you are." The Fire Lord finishes, putting an arm around Kuzon's shoulders.

"And I'd be happy to help you out," Hakan pipes in, sitting down next to his little brother.

"See? Your brother will always be here to help you out." Zuko assures Kuzon, smiling at his two sons.

"And you too?" Kuzon asks.

"Of course I always will be,"

"Thanks, Dad," Kuzon smiles, wrapping his arms around his father, hugging him. Zuko returns the hug, extending one arm out to invite Hakan into the hug. The older prince wraps his arms around this father and brother.

Zuko had done what his father should have done years ago in the same situation.

OoOoO

_-Zai-_

Zai loved coming to Ember Island with his family every summer. He loved everything about the island, from the sandy beaches to the town square. Yet for the past five years, Zai has found himself dreading to come to Ember Island. He much rather stay and play with Uncle Zuko and his cousins every day, but his mother makes him spend a couple days to hang out with his father.

Zai is glad to know who is father is, but the man would rather spend his time with pretty girls and throwing parties. His father does try at times to give the ten year old the attention he deserves. Some days, his father would take him to the town square to snack on some fire flakes. Other days, he would take Zai out on the beach and build sandcastles with him. Zai loves it when his father takes him to a Kuai ball match.

Not once has his father had ever taught him anything aside from the rules of Kuai ball. Rarely he ever gives his son good advice aside from some pointers of throwing a good party. Zai can only count the times his father had ever really hugged him in one hand.

The man may be his father by blood, but Zai has a father figure to look up to. Someone he had known all his life.

His Uncle Zuko.

Zai sees his uncle sitting out on the beach, looking up at the clear night sky. He walks up to the Fire Lord and sits in the empty chair next to him. The boy looks up at the moonless sky, the stars seem bright tonight.

All his life, Zai had looked up to his uncle as the father figure. The Fire Lord had taught him how to play Pai Sho and make good tea. He had given helpful advice to Zai when he needed it and always gave him hugs.

"Uncle?" Zai whispers, glancing at the Fire Lord.

"Yes, Zai?" His uncle replies, looking down at the young boy with warm golden eyes.

Zai smiles, "I just wanted to tell you that you're the best uncle I've ever had."

He was rewarded a smile and a heartfelt hug from his uncle.

OoOoO

_-Lin-_

It needs some more green paint, Lin thinks. She dips the paintbrush into the green paint flask and brushes it across the parchment, adding a bit more green there and there.

When she's done, the five year old studies the painting. Satisfied, the little girl grabs the paper and jumps down from her seat at the table, darting across the hall into her grandfather's study room.

"Look, Grandpa," Lin calls out as Lao looks up to see his young granddaughter walk into the room, holding a piece of paper behind her back. "I made something for you."

Lao takes his reading glasses off and offers Lin a seat in his lap. The young girl eagerly climbs up into his lap.

"What did you make, Linny?" Her grandfather asks. Lin giggles, only her grandfather can call her 'Linny' and get away with it. Not even her mother can call her that. Lin pummels anyone who calls her that, once Tenzin had called her 'Linny' and he was promptly earthbended up into a tree.

Lin shows her grandfather the picture she painted. There was a lot of green, but Lao could distinguish the two people the young girl had painted. Lin points at the two people.

"That's you and me, Grandpa," Lin proudly states, beaming up at her grandfather.

Lao smiles, "You did a great job painting this, Linny." He hugs his granddaughter before she hops down from his lap and runs out of the room.

Lao hangs the painting up on his wall along with the collection of other drawings and paintings Lin had done for him.


End file.
